Décadence
by Sandou
Summary: UA-OOC Temari c'est une accro à la poudre et à la piqure. Shikamaru, lui ? Bah il est amoureux.


Auteur : Sandou (Pour ceux qui me connaissent : « Avec Sandou c'est moi qui fait tout » [thème de Kandoo]...)  
Titre : Décadence  
Genre : Drame / Romance --- OOC / UA / Schoolfic  
Rating : M (FFnet) --- +18 (Fanfic-fr) --- +16 (Mon bloug :D)  
Disclaimer : Y'a que les fautes qui m'appartiennent :p.  
Paring : ShikaTema, KibaKarin et SasuIno

« En ce noble jour qu'était mon anniversaire, j'écris un noble ShikaTema (qui aurait du contenir un lemon U_U)… Tout nougateux… Et j'en profite pour passer un noble remerciement à mes nobles amis du nets qui m'ont noblement aidé ! En commençant par la noble Wiki-chan qui m'a soûlé 3 mois pour que je le finisse. Puis à ma noble Kermitounnette qui n'a pas arrêté de m'envoyer des idées alors que j'avais pas fini ça ! Et puis à ma noble Maintenant-chan qui m'a réclamé un lemon (que j'ai préféré effacer tellement il était nul x_x)… Et aussi au noble n'Adrien-pêcheur qui m'a donné quelques idées pour cet OS x3 ! Ah ouii ! Et pis Pongounette (qui n'est pas noble, NAH !) qui voulait corriger pour profiter de ma fic avant tout le monde ^… Bref, à vous de lire 3 ! »

Temari inhala une nouvelle fois la poudre quelle avait en main puis ferma les yeux en se reposant contre le torse de son meilleur ami : Kiba Inuzuka. Ce dernier s'amusait d'ailleurs avec une longue seringue à la pointe tellement fine qu'on ne voyait pas qu'il enfonçait dans la veine de son bras.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'on fait ça dans les toilettes, souffla la blonde.  
- Tema… Ferme… ta bouche. »

Elle se mit à rire en entendant le garçon lui donner un ordre avec la voix presque éteinte.

« Et arrête de rire. »

Elle se releva et embrassa le garçon sur la joue :

« Je dois y aller. N'oublie pas de te rhabiller avant de sortir. »

Il hocha la tête alors qu'elle s'approchait du miroir du lavabo pour retirer la poudre qui était restée sur le bord de sa narine et rattacher ses cheveux en deux couettes basses.  
Elle regarda une dernière fois Kiba, allongé sur le carrelage des toilettes et sortit de la pièce en prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire remarquer par les surveillants.  
Malheureusement :

« Temari, pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fiches dans les couloirs alors que les cours ont commencé depuis bientôt vingt minutes ? Surtout que j'ai vu tes camarades entrer en classe.  
- Ah-euh… Rien ? »

Itachi Uchiha, surveillant depuis maintenant le début de cette année scolaire - c'est à dire trois mois - se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit collée au mur et lui face à elle, le bras appuyé contre le mur, proche de l'épaule de la blonde.  
Il souleva le menton de la demoiselle et la détailla un long moment.

« Hum… On dirait que tu t'es bien amusé tout à l'heure. T'as les yeux rouges. Fais gaffe, si un prof' te voit dans cet état ça va mal aller.  
- Je sais. »

Il se pencha plus au-dessus d'elle et déposa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres, pas tout à fait sur la joue, mais pas non plus sur la bouche.

« Bon, file en cours avant de te faire chopper.  
- Ouais. »

La blonde s'éloigna du jeune homme et se mit à courir en direction du grand couloir où sa salle de cours était.

**OoOoO**

« Temari ! Vous serez avec Nara pour votre projet.  
- Mm.  
- Ouais. »

La demoiselle lâcha un long soupir et reposa la tête sur le bois froid pendant que son voisin de table, Shikamaru Nara, s'appuyait contre le dossier de sa chaise, les bras retombant mollement le long de son corps. Une fois le professeur parti, il se releva un peu et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Temari en la secouant : « Temari, Temari.  
- Ouais, quoi ?  
- On va faire comment pour le devoir ?  
- Débrouille-toi. Pas envie de me prendre la tête pour une connerie pareille. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, ne s'occupant pas plus de sa partenaire de classe.

**OoOoO**

Temari, confortablement allongée sur son canapé gris, griffé par endroit, attrapa son saladier de pop-corn et en mangea une grosse poignée, quelques grains tombant par terre. Regarder la télévision par un temps aussi déprimant que celui qu'elle apercevait par la fenêtre, était à priori la seule activité possible, sachant que Kiba devait rester chez lui à s'occuper de son chien qui s'était cassé une patte la nuit dernière. Seulement, le destin ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser en paix, faisant sonner la porte d'entrée un long moment.  
Elle grogna un instant et se releva dans un geste souple, entendant le son strident continuer de plus belle.

« C'est bon, c'est bon ! J'arrive. »

Elle ouvrit alors la porte, montrant sa plus horrible tête face au nouvel arrivant.

« How, c'est quoi cette tronche ?  
- Ta gueule, Nara. »

Ledit Nara soupira et posa sa main sur l'arc de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
- Eh bien, le devoir.  
- Quoi le _devoir_ ?  
- J'y crois pas… »

Il grinça des dents en força le passage pour rentrer dans l'appartement de la blonde qui, presque à bout de force, le laissa faire sans protestation. L'appartement de la blonde était spacieux, même si les affaires qui étaient au sol donnaient un effet étouffé au salon.  
Temari se désintéressa du jeune homme une fois qu'il fut entré et se réinstalla sur le canapé, laissant Shikamaru debout, attendant qu'elle lui dise quelque chose… ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Il décida donc de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, apercevant enfin la grosse bouteille d'alcool sur la table basse.  
Jamais, de toute sa vie, Shikamaru n'avait bu d'alcool fort, il n'avait été soûl. Il n'avait jamais non plus tenté de fumer quoi que ce soit de toxique, de jamais il n'avait eu des problèmes de drogue. Il n'avait jamais rien tenté qui puisse être dangereux pour sa santé. Parce qu'il en avait peur. A côté de lui, Temari, elle, était son exact opposé. Elle buvait, elle fumait, elle se droguait et ses notes en cours étaient plus que médiocres. C'était ce qui l'attirait chez elle dans un certain sens. Parce-qu'elle était ce qu'il ne serait jamais.

« Tu comptes rester là toute la journée ? »

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'écouta pas ce que venait de lui dire la demoiselle. Elle se releva et le regarda en n'entendant aucune réponse.

« Nara ? »

Elle se rapprocha de lui, passant la main devant les yeux vitreux du jeune homme qui réagit alors et attrapa les doigts fins de la demoiselle.

« Hey ! »

Elle tenta de les retirer de l'emprise ferme de Shikamaru qui resserra encore plus sa prise.

« Temari, j'ai besoin de toi, souffla-t-il en la fixant gravement dans les yeux.  
- Hein ?  
- Je… tu… »

Il la rapprocha de lui, la collant presque à son torse et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, la faisant ouvrir grand les yeux. Elle bafouilla quelques instants avant de se reprendre et de lui demander le plus sérieusement possible : « Tu en es sûr ?  
- Ouais. »

Elle sourit et attrapa la bouteille à ses pieds avant de lui envoyer dans les mains.

« Fais gaffe, c'est fort.  
- Ouais.  
- Et j'espère que ta mère ne te verra pas dans cet état quand tu rentreras chez toi.  
- Ouais.  
- Et pour éviter la gueule de bois, n'oublie pas de prendre de l'eau avant de te coucher.  
- Ouais.  
- Et je viendrais te chercher demain. J'en profiterais pour te filler mon remède miracle.  
- Ouais.  
- Et arrête de dire Ouais !  
- … Merci encore, Temari.  
- Mm. T'es bizarre comme mec, toi. »

Il haussa les épaules et but une gorgée du liquide transparent qui lui brûla la gorge, le faisant suffoquer sous les rires moqueurs de la blonde.

« Je te l'avais dit. »

Shikamaru lui lança un regard meurtrier et reposa la bouteille sur la table, les joues déjà roses pour le peu d'alcool pris.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de vouloir faire une connerie pareille ? Ah mais oui ! C'était Tellement évident. Par amour ! Et encore, elle ignorait tous des sentiments qu'il pouvait éprouver à son égard. Tout ça parce-qu'elle n'était qu'une shootée aux yeux décolorés qui avait un corps de rêve. Et il n'avait pas à s'en cacher, beaucoup de garçon trouvait que Temari était une femme désirable et désirée. Et contrairement aux impressions reçues, elle était intelligente. Le seul problème c'était qu'en arrivant en cours elle était souvent trop fatiguée pour faire le moindre effort.  
Ca, seul Shikamaru l'avait compris.  
Mais être un petit élève modèle que personne n'aimait était vraiment l'un des derniers souhait qu'il avait, et c'était pourtant ce qui commençait à se creuser avec les années.

« Nara, il est presque vingt heures. Tu ne dois pas rentrer ?  
- Hum… »

Autant commencer maintenant…

« Non.  
- Okay. Tu veux rester là un moment alors ?  
- Si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Elle fit non de la tête et la tourna pour regarder la télévision.

« Ils ne sont pas là, tes frères ?  
- Mmm nan. 'Sont sortis chez des amis pour la soirée.  
- Hum. »

C'était une occasion en or. Elle semblait être assez sobre pour parler franchement, ses frères n'étaient pas là et il n'avait pas d'horaire à tenir. C'est donc discrètement qu'il bougea pour s'approcher d'elle, dans ce canapé qui lui semblait, dans l'instant, immense. Mais la blonde, leva le pied et le tendit vers le garçon, la jambe raide :

« Nara, si tu crois pouvoir faire quelque chose avec moi, tu peux faire une croix dessus. Je suis peut-être shootée ou ce que tu veux, mais je ne suis pas idiote.  
- Mais je…  
- Ne _mens_ pas. »

Elle se rapprocha d'un coup de lui, Shikamaru se retrouvant en dessous d'elle, le genou de Temari appuyant doucement sur l'entrejambe du Nara. Les lèvres de la demoiselle caressant le cou de Shikamaru : « Tu n'es qu'un stupide… garçon, soupira-t-elle.  
- … »

Le brun ne répondit plus, hypnotisé par le souffle de la blonde dans son cou qui le faisait frissonner.  
Elle déposa un simple baiser sur la jugulaire de Shikamaru et s'éloigna à peine de lui, le genou toujours pressé contre le Nara.

« Si j'appuie plus, le sang va monter et tu ne pourras plus te retenir… »

Elle avait entièrement raison, et encore plus en sachant que c'était son genou à Elle qui appuyait.

« Tema-ri. »

Il retint un cri au fond de sa gorge, elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa.  
_Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça.  
_Dans la tête de Shikamaru tout avait été programmé, mais il aurait du savoir que Temari n'était pas aussi prévisible.  
Elle se releva du canapé et attrapa une cigarette laissée à l'abandon depuis l'arrivée du garçon.

« Garçon, garçon, chantonna-t-elle, tu n'es qu'un garçon… »

Elle en aspira une bouffée et se tourna vers Shikamaru, éberlué par le caractère inhabituel de la blonde : « Quoi ?  
- Rien. »

Il se racla la gorge et récupéra la bouteille au sol. Comment cette fille pouvait-elle le manipuler avec autant de faciliter ? A croire qu'elle pouvait lire ce qu'il pensait rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux.  
Il s'allongea sur le canapé, les pieds de part et d'autre du meuble et posa le goulot de la bouteille sur ses lèvres, avalant sans s'arrêter le liquide translucide. Même avec la gorge en feu, il voulait faire _bonne impression_ à la blonde. Il lui avait dit, il lui avait chuchoté.

_« Temari, je veux que nous soyons amis et… »_

**OoOoO**

La fin de l'année scolaire approchait à grand pas. Le devoir par équipe avait été rendu, même si Temari n'avait mis que son nom sur cette feuille.  
Les élèves étaient plus que dispersés, pensant que les cours n'avaient plus leur importance en ce mois de juin ensoleillé.  
Shikamaru tenait la mesure. Il sortait tard le soir avec Temari et des amis à elle, n'en disant rien à ses parents. Il séchait beaucoup de cours pour se retrouver avec la blonde et son meilleur ami, et parfois Karin, une autre amie de Temari, pour se donner une dose de drogue à laquelle Shikamaru ne participait qu'occasionnellement. Il lui arrivait aussi d'acheter des bouteilles d'alcool quand son amie était fauchée.  
Temari, en y repensant, trouvait qu'il faisait beaucoup d'effort, juste pour être son _Ami_. Shikamaru semblait s'y tenir. Assise à côté de Kiba, la tête sur son épaule, elle regarda le professeur de Chimie et une idée germa dans son esprit tordu.

« Hey Kiba, lui chuchota-t-elle, tu te souviens de l'an dernier ?  
- Hum… Oh oui !  
- Tu veux bien recommencer ?  
- … »

Elle lui fit un large sourire et il soupira mais accepta quand même.  
Le brun fixa intensément son professeur, une grande brune élancée au visage fin et aux yeux chocolat en amande, cherchant à capté son regard. Une fois que ce fut fait, il lui sourit un long instant. Un sourire hypocrite, charmeur et aussi tellement sous-entendu que le professeur de chimie se mit à rougir.

« Monsieur Inuzuka, voudriez-vous bien arrêter de me regarder de la sorte. »

Kiba regarda Temari d'un air entendu et se releva pour frapper du poing contre la table.

« Hey, M'dame ! Z'avez pas le droit de m'interdire de regarder là où je veux !  
- Monsieur Inuzuka, un peu de respect je vous pris.  
- Vas-y ! Et la liberté d'expression alors ?  
- Inuzuka ! Deux heures de colle ! »

Le professeur se retourna vers le tableau blanc et Kiba se rassit, chuchota quelques mots à sa meilleure amie avant de retirer sa chemise à carreaux.  
Des sifflements féminins et des grognements masculins se firent entendre alors qu'il se relevait.  
Shikamaru, à l'autre bout de la classe, regarda d'un mauvais œil la scène se déroulant. A quoi pouvaient-ils bien jouer ? Temari le regarda, lui fit un clin d'œil et lui demanda de s'approcher avec des signes de mains. Seulement, quand on est à l'autre bout de la salle et que le professeur est particulièrement sur les nerfs, on n'ose pas trop… Alors il ne bougea pas et la blonde leva les yeux au ciel pour retourner à la contemplation du torse musclé de Kiba.

« Temari… J'y crois pas, tu comptes faire comme l'an dernier ? demanda une rousse derrière elle.  
- Bah… C'est une nouvelle. On s'en fout. A coup sûr elle va s'taper une connerie du style syncope. Et puis c'est notre dernière année.  
- T'abuse dès fois.  
- Je sais. »

Les deux filles rirent un moment pendant que Kiba retirait son bas et se mettait debout sur la table : « Hey m'dame ! Si c'est vous qui vous occupez de ma colle, je me ferrais un plaisir d'y assister. Surtout si vous êtes habillée d'une jupe courte et de sous-vêtements sexys. »

La femme se tourna vers lui et le regarda, horrifiée.  
A côté de lui, Temari éclatait de rire. Kiba changeait de pose toutes les deux secondes. Et Karin, la rousse, serrait les dents pour ne pas éclater à leur suite.

« Inuzuka, Sabaku, Aijô, je voudrais vous voir à la fin du cours. »

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire et hochèrent la tête positivement et le reste des élèves suivit le mouvement, se gondolant aussi.  
Temari s'appuya contre la table derrière elle et murmura quelques mots à la rousse. Elles pouffèrent toutes les deux et se rassirent correctement, faisant semblant d'écouter le cours.

La fin de l'heure passa en vitesse éclair. Les élèves se mirent à parler rapidement et sortir dans le même mouvement, laissant les trois amis, Kiba, Karin et Temari s'expliquer devant leur professeur. Ce qu'ils ne firent pas car chacun ferma sa bouche, un rictus malsain au coin des lèvres.  
Shikamaru, lui, assistait à la scène, appuyé au coin de la porte, en compagnie de son ami de toujours, Chôji Akimichi.

« Shikamaru, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu traînes avec eux. Ça ne va t'apporter que des embrouilles.  
- Je sais, Chô'. Mais… j'aime être avec eux. Ils sont vraiment sympas.  
- Tu veux plutôt dire que c'est parce-que Temari est Sympa, non ?  
- Sûrement. Et contrairement à ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois, elle ne me manipule pas. Elle me laisse libre de mes choix.  
- C'est vrai que de ce côté là j'ai pas grand chose à dire. Elle est plus cool que ce qu'il n'y paraît. »

Le brun le regarda d'un air entendu, il avait eu raison et il s'en vantait.  
Son ami partit et les trois autres arrivèrent, Kiba passant un bras autour des épaules de Shikamaru : « Hey, mec. La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui te mets à poil. En plus, t'as l'air vachement bien foutu. Y'a pas de raison. »

Le Nara sourit et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

« Arrêtes, Kiba, tu l'intimides, déclara Karin.  
- Meuh non. 'Faut juste rétablir la balance, répliqua Kiba. »

Le brun relâcha Shikamaru et s'accrocha à la rousse en l'embrassant sur la joue. La blonde, elle s'approcha du Nara et se pendit à son bras et continuant d'avancer, derrière les deux amis.

« Nara, ça va ?  
- Oui, pourquoi.  
- T'as l'air fatigué. C'est tout. C'est pas grave si tu ne tiens pas la nuit. Je ne t'oblige pas à venir Tous les soirs. »

Shikamaru regarda Temari, cherchant à y trouver ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'ironie, mais il n'y trouva que de la sincérité. De la Pure et Dure sincérité dans les yeux verts de son amie.

« Je sais. Mais j'aime bien être avec vous. C'est plus marrant que de se coucher tous les soirs à dix heures après avoir lu un livre.  
- Tu as raison.  
- Je sais. »

Elle rit.

« Franchement, faudrait que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour toujours avoir des bonnes notes même en ne foutant rien de l'année.  
- Je sais pas trop. C'est… comme ça, dit-il en claquant des doigts.  
- Hum. Ca m'avance pas beaucoup ça. »

**OoOoO**

« Maman ! Je vais dormir chez Kiba ce soir !  
- Ce soir ? Si tu veux. Mais ne rentre pas trop tard !  
- Oui Mâ ! Midi maxi ! »

Shikamaru, en haut des escaliers, sourit et attrapa son téléphone pour répondre à Kiba, à l'autre bout.

« C'est bon, rit-il en montant les marches.  
_ - Mais c'est super ! Donc tu viens chez moi à dix-huit heures. N'oublie pas tes affaires. Et prends de l'argent.  
_ - Pas de problème.  
_ - Tu dois rentrer vers quelle heure ?  
_ - Midi max', demain.  
_ - Super !_ »

Shikamaru lui dit un rapide à plus tard et rentra dans sa chambre, se posant sur son lit. Il passa les bras derrière sa tête en se ressassant son année scolaire. Ses virages déroutants pour tout le monde, surtout pour ses proches. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué mais très peu de personne avait osé en parler avec lui. Même si pour autant, ses notes étaient toujours aussi excellentes qu'avant.

Tout ça pour _elle_.

**OoOoO**

Shikamaru, arrivé à dix-huit heures précises, était allongé sur le canapé-lit de son nouvel ami, pendant que celui-ci consultait ses messages sur sa boite mail.  
Temari leur avait dit qu'elle serait là, au plus tard, vers minuit, Karin, elle, ferait le mur en passant par le sous-sol de sa maison, et deux autres personnes arriveraient aux environs de une heure du matin au plus tard. Les deux bruns avaient déjà acheté l'alcool de la soirée.  
Shikamaru avait d'ailleurs posé une question assez spéciale pour lui au sujet de la désinvolture et du manque d'intérêt du brun. Et Kiba lui avait bien dit : « Le manque d'éducation t'offre plus que ce que tu ne peux imaginer. Ma mère est trop laxiste et ma grande sœur est pire que moi. » C'était tout ce qu'il avait à déclaré à ce propos.

« Il est quelle heuuuuure ? soupira Shikamaru une nouvelle fois depuis qu'il était arrivé.  
- Shika, t'abuses, tu me l'as demandé y'a cinq minutes : il est vingt trois heures.  
- Je sais. Mais je m'emmerde !  
- Arrh. »

Kiba grogna un instant et se jeta sur le lit en rebondissant dessus, envoyant son pied dans la figure du Nara.

« Hey ! T'es con ou quoi ?  
- Ahah ! Attaque coussin ! »

L'Inuzuka attrapa son coussin et le jeta sur le brun qui couina avant de lui sauter dessus.

« Crève, Inuzuka ! »

Shikamaru lui envoya son genou dans le nez et entendit Kiba grogner.  
La_ bataille_ dura encore quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne voient que Temari se tenait sur le bord du balcon de Kiba, assise sur la barrière en métal.

« Hey, Tema, déjà là ? demanda Kiba, le pied sous le menton de Shikamaru.  
- Oui. Quand je dis que j'arrive à minuit, je le fais, répondit-elle, amusée de voir le bras de Shikamaru tordre la jambe de l'Inuzuka.  
- Minuit, déjà ?  
- Oui. »

Shikamaru regarda Kiba avec une moue incertaine avant de lui prendre son bras et d'y regarder l'heure affichée sur sa montre.

« Mais merde ! Ta connerie de montre a une heure de retard ! T'es débile ma parole ! »

Le pied de Shikamaru s'abattit sur le brun avec encore plus de force, et la mini gue-guere reprit, les deux jeunes hommes ne faisant pas plus attention à Temari. Puis au bout d'un moment, ils se calmèrent et la blonde se retira du balcon pour les pousser du pied et s'installer au milieu du lit pour regarder la télévision.

« Ben vas-y, te gêne surtout pas pour nous, grogna Shikamaru.  
- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bien ce que je fais.  
- Tema, tu m'écrases, là !  
- Ah bon ? »

La blonde, se poussa plus contre Kiba en s'installant sur son ventre et en rebondissant dessus :

« Fufufu, tu es foutu mon chou. Ici, comme ailleurs, c'est moi qui fixe les règles. Et là, je décide que c'est Moi qui m'installe sur ton bide ! »

Shikamaru sentit une pointe de jalousie lui transpercer le ventre, mais il continua à sourire en voyant le duel de regard de ses amis.  
Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour se lancer là-dedans ? Croire que Temari s'intéresserait à lui s'ils devenaient amis. C'était tout simplement ridicule.

« Hey, Shika, ça va ? T'as l'air tout calme, là. »

Le brun tourna la tête vers Temari, toujours assise sur son meilleur ami, qui lui souriait, presque gentiment.

« Oui, répondit le brun en passant la main devant son visage, signe d'une pseudo-confiance. »

Elle le regarda bizarrement puis détourna le regard en haussant les épaules. _Tant pis_.

« Et les autres, ils arrivent à quelle heure ? questionna la blonde.  
- 'Devraient être là dans dix à vingt minutes, répondit Kiba. »

Puis Temari s'allongea totalement sur le brun Inuzuka en lançant ses pieds sur l'autre brun Nara, regardant paisiblement la télévision. Les deux garçons se regardèrent d'un air entendu et se jetèrent sur la blonde qui hurla à leur percer les tympans !

« Kiba ! Nara ! C'est de la triche, là !  
- Pas du tout ! déclarèrent les deux garçons, sûrs de leur coup foireux. »

La porte-fenêtre s'ouvrit à ce moment là, Temari la tête entre les jambes de Kiba et Shikamaru à plat ventre sur la blonde :

« Eh bien, c'est beau l'amitié, le gentil brun qui tente d'étouffer sa meilleure amie en essayant de la… de la… Hum ! Et l'autre qui l'écrase en la pelotant. C'est clean les mecs !  
- Pour le coup, j'avoue que vous avez fait fort.  
- Quand Gaara et Kankurô l'apprendront, je veux être là ! »

Les trois amis se tournèrent vers Karin et deux autres personnes une blonde aux yeux bleus et un garçon à la chevelure corbeau et aux yeux de même couleur.

« Roooh, ça va. Elle est pas morte que je sache, marmonna Kiba.  
- Encore heureux, grogna la blonde en envoyant balader Shikamaru qui tomba par terre.  
- Aïe !  
- Pardon. »

La Sabaku l'aida à se relever et salua les nouveaux arrivants : « Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous là, on y va ? »

Tous approuvèrent et il fut décidé que ce serait uniquement aux garçon de porter les sacs. Ils grognèrent mais ne rajoutèrent rien sous l'air menaçant des trois filles.

« Tu vois, Ino, pour faire régner la loi, il faut avoir de la poigne, déclara Karin à l'attention de la blonde aux yeux bleus.  
- Ca ne m'étonne pas trop, rit-elle. »

Les trois filles sautèrent d'un pas agile par-dessus la barrière de la chambre de Kiba pour atterrir au sol, souplement.  
De leur côté, les garçons attrapèrent les trois sacs au sol où l'alcool et du papier toilette se trouvaient.  
Le garçon aux cheveux noirs, Sasuke, sauta le premier pour arriver les deux pieds joints, près d'Ino, la main sur son épaule. Kiba lui, s'apprêtait à le faire quand il vit Shikamaru regarder en bas, le regard vague : « Shika, ça va ?  
- Ouais, ouais, bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
- Eh bien, t'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette.  
- Dis-moi, Kiba.  
- Hm ?  
- Tu crois que Temari m'aime bien ?

- Quoi ? soupira le brun, agacé du sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres.  
- Ah ! Mais bien sûr ! J'aurais du m'en douter !  
- De quoi ? »

Kiba sourit en grand avant de lui taper le dos et de bondir par dessus la barrière à son tour. Shikamaru soupira, leva les yeux au ciel puis fit comme tous les autres en passant par dessus le balcon.

« Allez, Shika, dépêche-toi, souffla Ino. »

Les sacs prêts, le groupe formé, ils pouvaient y aller. Kiba lança un sourire victorieux au Nara avant de passer son bras sur les épaules de Karin et de partir en tête de file. Ino, elle, attrapa la main de Sasuke en rougissant, sous le regard à peine moqueur de Shikamaru Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivaient à assumer ce fait. Parce-qu'il n'était jamais sortit avec une fille et qu'elle avait pensé que Sasuke était gay pendant des années.

« Et on va où cette fois, questionna Sasuke, la voix toujours aussi froide.  
- Derrière le Gymnase, côté forêt, répondit Kiba, plein d'assurance.  
- Encore ? Et tu comptes faire un feu ?  
- Ouai.  
- Vaudrait peut-être mieux aller dans la forêt, non ?  
- Hm… Ouai. T'en penses quoi Shika ?  
- Je sais pas trop. C'est la première fois que je fais un feu de camps. Mais le gymnase est trop voyant. Et comme l'a dit Sasuke, ce serait préférable d'aller dans la forêt, de cette façon on ne nous verra pas…  
- Ouais. »

Ils dévièrent donc leur route pour se diriger vers la grande forêt bordant la ville de Konoha.  
Temari est Shikamaru étaient côte à côté mais aucun des deux ne parlaient. Ils pensaient à l'autre, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Shikamaru se demandait comment prendre en note le sourire que Kiba lui avait lancé. Peut-être que c'était un signe pour lui dire qu'il pourrait tenter le coup. Ou alors c'était pour lui dire qu'il devait être vraiment idiot de croire qu'il aurait une chance avec Temari. Et de toute façon, dans les deux cas, il aurait trop peur de se prendre un râteau pour lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Et Temari, elle s'interrogeait au sujet de Shikamaru. Pourquoi semblait-il si distant depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison de Kiba ? Mais elle n'approfondit pas plus que ça ses interrogations. Shikamaru était un garçon qu'elle ne comprenait et qu'elle ne comprendrait sûrement jamais. Elle attrapa juste le bras du Nara et s'y accrocha en suivant le mouvement de leurs amis devant eux.

« Shikamaru, arrête d'avoir l'air pensif. T'es chiant quand tu fais ça. J'ai l'impression que tu fais la tronche.  
- Désolé, Temari, j'me sens pas bien en ce moment, rien d'autre.  
- Okay... Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit y'a juste quelques heures, mais c'est vraiment, Vraiment, pas grave si tu restes pas avec nous à chaque fois qu'on prévoit une soirée.  
- Non, c'est pas ça le problème. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de devenir un _délinquant_.  
- Bien, répondit platement Temari, c'est ton problème. On est pas loin de chez toi, tu peux toujours rentrer.  
- Temari, le prends pas comme...  
- Non, Nara. Laisse tomber. »

Puis elle se décrocha de son bras pour retrouver son meilleur ami et la rousse.

« Franchement, y'a pas plus naze comme plan drague, murmura Sasuke, arrivé à hauteur de Shikamaru.  
- Depuis quand tu te mêles des histoires des autres ?  
- Depuis que je sors avec Ino.  
- Hey ! s'offusqua l'intéressée, sa main dans celle de son petit ami.  
- Je blague, susurra Sasuke avant de l'embrasser au coin des lèvres. »

Le Nara fit une moue boudeuse en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches et courba le dos. Même Sasuke, l'homme-glaçon, avait le droit à une copine ! Soit le monde était étrange, soit Shikamaru n'était pas un garçon assez spécial.

« Mais quel connard, murmura Temari à l'attention de Karin.  
- 'Faut pas que tu le prennes comme ça, Tema. C'était qu'une remarque. Juste une remarque.  
- Même. Il n'avait pas à dire ça.  
- Et si c'était sortit de la bouche de Kiba ?

- Tu vois !  
- C'est pas pareil. Kiba je le connais depuis que je suis toute petite. Si c'était venu de lui, ça n'aurait pas eu le même impact, expliqua la blonde. »

Karin poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Temari était tellement butée qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte du ridicule de la situation. Elle tourna la tête vers Kiba et lui sourit doucement dans un sens, la blonde avait raison. Avec Kiba ce n'aurait pas été pareil.

La troupe se resserra un peu plus quand une large forêt fit son apparition le passage était d'une étroitesse étonnante et c'est l'un derrière l'autre qu'ils durent passer.  
Kiba, en tête de peloton, se fit agripper par des orties. Résultat : Il s'était écorché le visage et les mains, son T-shirt avait le bas en lambeau et des morceaux de feuille séchée étaient restés dans ses cheveux en bataille.  
Les deux garçons qui suivaient, eux, étaient à peine plus épargnés, les branches que Kiba s'était enlevées du visage étaient arrivées dans leurs visages à eux.  
Les trois demoiselles pouffaient entre elles, le chemin totalement dégagé grâce aux vaillants jeunes hommes qui s'étaient sacrifiés.

De l'autre côté de cette immonde montagne d'orties, en dessous de cette grande touffe de feuilles, se cachait une grande clairière où des cendres étaient déjà posées, signe que d'autres personnes étaient déjà passées avant. Rien de vraiment étonnant en somme.

« On y est, grogna l'Inuzuka en déposant son sac près d'un large tronc d'arbre.  
- Waw, j'étais jamais venue ici, admira Ino, lâchant la main de son petit ami. C'est vraiment bien ici.  
- Allez, on l'allume ce feu, demanda Sasuke, les yeux brillants. Il commence à vraiment faire noir, là. Ce serait con qu'on est plus de lampe torche pour revenir. Non ?  
- Comme si on t'avait pas cramé, lâcha Temari. Tout ce que tu veux c'est allumer ce feu de joie parce-que tu n'es qu'un pyromane.  
- Hn. »

Sasuke la fusilla de ses yeux noirs et sortit de sa poche un briquet qu'il alluma, faisant briller les yeux de Kiba et Shikamaru : « On sort le PQ ?  
- Mouahaha ! Yeah ! Le briquet, le PQ ! »

[...]

« Pfrrrrrr, bien sûr que si que je suis encore lucide !  
- Ah ouai ?  
- Ouai : un plus un : deux, deux plus deux : quatre, quatre plus quatre : huit, huit et huit : seize, seize et seize : trente-deux, euhm... soixante-quatre, et... cent vingt huit ! Tu vois, j'arrive encore à compter.  
- Bah alors essaye de te lever ! »

Ino sourit victorieusement à Karin et se releva. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle crut faire. A la place, elle posa ses pieds au sol et prit appui sur ses jambes. Seulement, avec l'alcool, son corps était plus engourdi et donc moins résistant. Alors elle retomba sur le tronc où elle était assise et gloussa en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie blonde.

« D'accord, je peux pas bouger. Mais ça veut pas dire que je suis pas lucide ! Maintenant, va juste falloir que ça retombe, expliqua placidement Ino, les joues rouges et les yeux mi-clos.  
- Mouai, répondit Karin, à moitié convaincue. »

Dès lors que le feu avait été allumé, les bouteilles d'alcool avaient été sorties des sacs. En bref, la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Ino dormait presque sur l'épaule de son amie, Karin embrassait sauvagement Kiba en utilisant l'excuse qu'elle était bourrée et Sasuke semblait blasé, comme s'il n'avait pas bu une seule gorgée, alors qu'il avait déjà fini sa bouteille.  
De son côté, Shikamaru, en solitaire, finissait calmement mais sûrement, et par petites gorgées, sa boisson. Ce n'était pas la première soirée où il faisait comme ça. A un moment, tous les autres se réunissaient et sortaient des imbécillités sous prétexte qu'ils étaient soûls. Et lui, il restait seul. Comme si les autres ne voulaient pas de lui. Mais peut-être que c'était juste lui qui ne voulait pas rester avec des personnes ayant un état d'ébriété avancé. Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il ne voulait pas rester seul jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, il faudrait qu'il redevienne un gars sociable. Et heureusement que Temari était là : « Shika, Shikaaa, viens, reste pas tout seul. On dirait que t'es abandonné.  
- J'avoue, continua Sasuke, à chaque fois tu nous fais le coup. Cette fois, tu restes avec nous. C'est la fin de l'année, faut fêter ça !  
- Allez, Nara-chaaaaaaan ! »

Temari se décala de son tronc d'arbre pour laisser une place à Shikamaru.  
Il se releva en s'appuyant sur le tronc et tituba jusqu'à s'asseoir à côté de la blonde qui en profita pour se coller à lui en s'agrippant à son bras.

« Tu vois, arrête de faire ton exclu. Et reste avec moi. »

Puis elle posa ses lèvres rose sur la joue de Shikamaru qui s'empourpra.

La soirée avançait lentement. Lentement, mais sûrement. Shikamaru avait finit de boire, Ino avait réussi à compter jusqu'à avec des puissances de deux. Karin continuait à défier Ino tout en se laissant faire par Kiba qui l'embrassait dans le cou. Temari somnolait sur l'épaule du brun et Sasuke, fidèle à lui même, regardait la scène se passer devant ses yeux.

L'alcool avait toujours été un ennemi pour l'humanité, d'après Shikamaru. Il n'avait rien contre, il était conscient de ce qu'il faisait, de ce qu'il devenait. Et son état d'esprit n'avait pas changé. Il faisait juste _semblant_. Parce-que c'était _cool_. Et une petite voix dans sa tête lui criait de redevenir raisonnable, quitte à laisser tomber ses nouveaux _amis_.  
Shikamaru était un jeune homme réfléchi. Peut-être trop par moments. Mais c'était ce qu'il était.  
Comme Ino qui avait un esprit trop mathématique. Ou comme Kiba qui réfléchissait plus quand il couchait avec une fille que quand il était en cours.  
Tout ça pour dire que même quand il devait se détendre, il se questionnait trop.

« Shikamuku ! Arrête de rêver ! Profite de ta soirée, ricana Sasuke, déjà imbibé d'alcool, même s'il n'y laissait rien paraître.  
- C'est pas Shikamumu ! C'est Shirumaka ! Débile, répliqua Kiba, le nez dans le décolleté de Karin. »

Les yeux dans le vague, Temari déclara calmement qu'il s'appelait Shikamaru. Ce qui lâcha un long blanc dans l'air, laissant juste percevoir le crépitement du feu et les gloussements de Karin.

[…]

« Hey, les gars ! L'est déjà Cinq heures. 'Faudrait penser à y aller. Le soleil va pas tarder. Et ma mère doit me trouver dans mon lit à dix heures. Je veux dormir un peu, déclara Ino, remise de toutes ses émotions après avoir vomi son surplus d'alcool.  
- Elle a raison pour le coup. Je dois être de retour au foyer avant que le surveillant ne passe, grogna Sasuke en faisant une large grimace de mécontentement. »

Le reste de la troupe approuva et il fut décider qu'après avoir digéré leur tout, ils repartiraient.  
Seuls Karin et Kiba n'avaient pas réussi à cuver aussi vite que les autres, et leur seule excuse était que leurs coagulation sanguine était plus lente que celle des autres.

« Bah en attendant que ça passe, on fait quoi ?  
- Un strip-poker !  
- La ferme Kiba !  
- Mais, Tema…  
- Ssshht ! C'est l'idée la plu stu… Stu-stupide que j'ai entendu. »

La blonde poussa son meilleur ami du bout du doigt, mais, par la puissance de l'alcool, le Kiba-bourré tomba au sol lourdement en lâchant un petit _aïe_ à peine audible. Ce qui fit tomber la rousse à lunette qui entraîna dans sa chute la belle blonde aux yeux bleus qui s'agrippa à son petit ami qui tenta, Tenta, de se rattraper sur du Rien, car il n'y avait que ça. Au final, à part la Sabaku et Shikamaru, les autres étaient tous à terre.

« Z'êtes trop nuls !  
- Ouais… Mais ta gueule Tema…  
- Roooh, bande de mauvais… »

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel et aida ses _amis_ à se lever, les muscles en plein réveil.  
Et puis finalement, toutes ces personnes présentes, là, maintenant, ils étaient tous une part de sa vie. Un complément qui lui permettrait plus tard de connaître les dangers de la vie.

Et la soirée arriva enfin à son terme. L'alcool était enfin redescendu, enfin presque… Ino avait été déposée devant chez elle, et Sasuke par la même occasion, Shikamaru soupçonnant certaines choses douteuse, sachant que le brun vivait bien plus loin : « De toute façon, occupe-toi de tes oignons Shikamaru ! s'était écrié Ino en agrippant la main de son petit ami. »

Shikamaru avait haussé les épaules et avait battu en retraite, accompagné par Kiba, Temari et Karin.  
Après tout, ils étaient tous encore jeunes. La vie était encore toute droite devant eux, autant en profiter jusqu'au bout, non ?

« Bon, je suis désolé, mais il va falloir que je vous laisse, déclara Karin.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je dois rentrer moi aussi. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, vous, mais moi j'ai une famille qui va me tuer si je ne rentre pas avant qu'ils fassent leur inspection générale.  
- Ouai, mais t'habite à l'autre bout de la ville, grogna Shikamaru, fatigué de la longue marche à pied effectué.  
- Si tu veux, je te raccompagne ? murmura Kiba, à l'oreille de son amie. »

_Et encore un qui file à l'anglaise pour faire des trucs malsains avec sa même pas copine_, pensa le Nara en levant les yeux au ciel, priant pour que toute cette mascarade s'arrête.

« J'y crois pas, murmura Temari à l'attention du brun, on va se retrouver tout les deux, comme des merdes.  
- Parle pour toi. Moi je rentre chez Kiba directement, continua Shikamaru sur le même ton.  
- Alors je viens avec toi. Hors de question que je rentre chez moi, mes frères sont sûrement déjà en train de zoner devant ma fenêtre à attendre que je rentre.  
- Bah… Qu'est-ce que je peux dire… ? »

Toujours sur le ton de la confidence la blonde le traita d'imbécile tout en regardant Karin parler avec son meilleur ami.

Temari fronça les sourcils en les regardant elle voulait bien croire que Kiba était un peu saoul, mais il fallait peut-être mesurer ses envies. Mais après tout, elle avait beau être jalouse de l'amour naissant entre Karin et Kiba, elle n'avait rien à leur dire ou à leur conseiller.  
Et puis, elle avait toujours Itachi. D'accord, il n'était sûrement pas fait pour elle, il n'était qu'un homme malsain et discret, une sorte d'ombre humaine. Mais il avait un côté rassurant, et protecteur. Il la sortait toujours des pires galères possibles, même dans des situations critiques. Et après tout, pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance ? Et si elle se faisait rembarrer, elle n'avait plus qu'à devenir lesbienne. Voilà tout, c'était cette simple logique qui lui permettrait d'oublier que Kiba la laissait un peu plus chaque jour à l'abandon.

« Tu viens, on va les laisser, continua Temari, prenant dans sa main celle de Shikamaru.  
- Mais…  
- Laisse tomber, je te dis. Ils en ont encore pour un moment. Ils vont de bécoter, se tripoter et je veux même pas savoir comment ça va finir.  
- Okay. »

Kiba s'approcha de l'oreille de Karin et lui glissa quelques mots, la faisant rougir en regardant Shikamaru et Temari les saluer en partant.

« Si Shikamaru ne finit pas par conclure avec Temari c'est qu'elle est lesbienne. Mais bon, on s'en fout après tout. Je te raccompagne alors ?  
- Oui, merci beaucoup, remercia la rousse en plissant les yeux, derrière ses lunettes strassées. »

C'est donc bras dessus, bras dessous que les deux amis disparurent derrière un coin de rue, laissant la blonde et le brun bondir derrière une haie pour rentrer dans la grande maison de l'Inuzuka, inoccupée pour la nuit.

« Bah c'est super ça. On va pouvoir squatter en toute impunité dans la maison de Kiba. A nous la liberté ! exulta Temari en souriant de ses dents blanches.  
- Mouais. Et si sa mère arrive et qu'elle nous voit nous et pas son fils ?  
- Rooh, mais t'inquiète pas pour ça, Nara, Sa mère s'en fout, je peux te l'assurer.  
- Si tu l'assures, pourquoi m'en ferais-je ? ironisa Shikamaru. »

Elle le frappa à l'arrière du crâne et passa par la porte-fenêtre du jardin, suivie par son Nara flemmard.  
La maison était vraiment vide, mis à part les couinements des chiens - habitués à voir Temari dans la maison - aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre.  
Ils montèrent à l'étage, l'escalier craquant sous leurs pas.

« Bon, moi je dis : télévision, nous voilà ! »

La blonde ouvrit violemment la porte de la chambre de l'Inuzuka Junior et sauta sur son canapé-lit.

« Et il ne dit jamais rien en voyant que tu viens chez lui ?  
- Jamais. 'Fin bon, je suis pas du genre à me poser des questions… »

Le brun haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois, et s'installa aux côtés de la blonde qui s'affairait à allumer la télévision.

La vie était bien plus belle dans l'ignorance…

L'émission à la télévision était d'une nullité impressionnante pour Temari, les plaques tectoniques semblaient pourtant être la seule émission intéressante à cinq heures du matin. C'est pour cela qu'elle se rapprocha de Shikamaru et s'installa sur ses genoux, la tête dans le creux de son cou.

« Je m'emmerde, lui souffla-t-elle.  
- A-à bon ? questionna le brun en fermant les yeux.  
- Oui, t'as pas un truc à nous faire faire ?  
- Non, désolé, répondit Shikamaru, son cerveau bouillonnant d'idées malsaines. »

La blonde rit seule, le nez fourré dans le cou de son ami qu'elle finit par embrasser délicatement, sans bruit.

« Tu es un gentil garçon, Shikamaru. Tu n'aurais jamais du être mon ami. Tu es un bon garçon, sage, bien élevé, ce n'est pas un monde pour toi. Tu finiras par le regretter, rajouta la blonde en mordillant la peau de son cou doucement.  
- De… de quoi tu parles, Temari ?  
- Juste qu'en fait tu es trop bien pour vivre comme ça… gentil garçon. »

Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Elle était juste mélancolique et triste du gâchis qui se produisait devant ses yeux.

« Shikamaru, tu es un homme sensé, droit, saint d'esprit, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire une telle connerie ? »

Le sang du brun bouillonnait, elle était sur lui, les lèvres frôlant sa peau, et elle disait de lui qu'il était un garçon trop bien pour elle. Dans un sens, elle n'avait pas tord. Ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde, lui, si propre sur lui même et si posé, et, elle, salie par les drogues et tellement instable.

« Je crois que c'est parce que je t'apprécie plus que comme une amie, concéda-t-il en serrant la blonde dans ses bras.  
- Merci… »

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, toujours dans les bras du brun qui éteignit la télévision et se coucha tout contre elle, l'étreignant de ses bras, tout deux recouverts d'une couverture de fortune.

Il lui avait dit… Et elle n'avait fait que le remercier. Comment devait-il le prendre ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait voulu dire en le remerciant ?

« Je t'aime, Temari. Je n'en suis pas certain, mais je sais que j'ai des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour toi, murmura-t-il, le nez enfoui dans l'épaisse chevelure blonde de la demoiselle, la sachant endormie. Je sais que tu ne m'entends pas, mais je sais que je veux goûter à tes lèvres, pour de vrai. Pas avec un semblant de baiser… Je veux t'avoir toi, mais la Vraie Toi. »

Sur ces dernières paroles la jeune homme ferma les yeux et entoura la taille de Temari de ses bras musclé finement.

**OoOoO**

« Je te jure, quand je suis rentré chez moi, Shikamaru était collé à Temari, torse nu. Et elle, elle n'avait plus son haut.  
- T'en es sûr ? »

Kiba hocha gravement la tête en regardant sa nouvelle petite amie dans les yeux. Karin resta un instant perplexe en jetant des œillades à Shikamaru et la blonde, assis sur le canapé de son salon, alors que les deux amoureux étaient dans la cuisine de la rousse, quatre verres dans les mains et une brique de jus d'orange.

« Et tu penses qu'ils ont… ?  
- J'en suis certain ! T'as vu comme ils s'évitent depuis ?  
- Mouais, mais je préfère avoir confirmation, objecta la demoiselle à lunettes. »

Kiba l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et ils revinrent au salon où Shikamaru et Temari se fuyaient du regard.  
Il n'y avait qu'eux qui connaissaient le fin mot de l'histoire : Shikamaru avait eu chaud durant la nuit, et il avait retiré son haut, de même que Temari, qui, au lieu de se retirer de l'étreinte du Nara, avait enlevé son T-shirt. Rien de plus simple ! Mais le fait de se réveiller dans les bras de Shikamaru l'avait quelque peu choqué, surtout en sachant qu'il s'agissait du jeune Nara.  
C'est alors que la blonde se leva, prétextant quelque chose d'important à faire., laissant ses amis dans le salon de la rousse.

La blonde ne se souvenait pas exactement de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille, ni de ce qu'elle avait fait, ni de ce qu'elle avait dit. Seul Shikamaru devait le savoir, mais depuis son réveil en sueur, elle n'osait plus vraiment lui parler.  
Si elle était sortie, c'est parce-qu'elle devait le voir, _lui_ . Depuis quelques temps déjà, Temari se voilait la face, du début à la fin elle s'était trompée. Comment avait-elle pu penser, ne serais-ce qu'une seconde, que la vie qu'elle avait était déjà tracée et sans déviations. Quand ce débile de Shikamaru avait _débarqué_ dans sa vie, elle ne s'était pas attendue à autant s'attacher à ce garçon. Nara, à l'origine, n'était pour elle qu'un moyen d'avoir des notes potables et de monter dans l'estime des professeurs, histoire de se faire bien voir. Mais là, tout allait beaucoup trop loin…

[…]

« Tu sais ce qu'elle a Tema, pour être partie si vite ?  
- Boarf, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, hein… »

Shikamaru après s'être servi un verre de jus, s'affala sur le canapé de la rousse, négociant toujours plus le fait qu'il ne voulait pas parler de la blonde. Malgré le fait que Kiba cherche à chaque fois de trouver le malaise qu'il subsistait depuis peu entre sa meilleure amie et le Nara. Parce que même si dans un sens ça ne le regardait pas, ça avait quand même de l'importance à ses yeux.  
D'un mouvement du menton, il demanda à Karin de quitter la pièce, histoire de discuter tranquillement avec le brun.

« Bon, je vais faire la vaisselle, sur-joua Karin, le dos tendu et les mains crispées sur les verres.  
- Bon courage, l'encouragea Kiba, nettement plus détendu. »

La demoiselle quitta la pièce et Kiba changea rapidement de place, se retrouvant face à son ami.

« Alors, toi et Temari… ? demanda Kiba, le sourire au lèvres.  
- Quoi moi et Temari ? Il ne s'est rien passé si tu veux tout savoir. J'aurais bien voulu, mais jamais je ne me serais permis d'abuser d'elle comme ça, protesta Shikamaru, irrité de ce que tout le monde pouvait penser.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'elle empestait l'alcool et que mon état n'était pas franchement meilleur.  
- Mais… T'aurais bien voulu, hein ? enchaîna Kiba, le sourire ne décollant plus de son visage tatoué.  
- Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde, Inuzuka. J'ai pas envie d'en parler, pas maintenant, et surtout pas avec toi. »

Le garçon aux cheveux attachés se leva d'un bond et s'en alla, ouvrant la porte d'un coup, ses chaussures à la main, pas encore mises à ses pieds.  
La rousse revint en entendant la porte se claquer brutalement et interrogea son petit ami du regard : « S'il est pas amoureux, ou alors en flash sur elle, c'est qu'il est _asexué_.  
- C'est dommage, je suis sûre qu'ils auraient fait un couple trop mignon… »

[…]

« Je vois pas pourquoi tu viens me voir si c'est lui que tu veux.  
- J'ai pas envie d'être avec lui. Et tu es là juste parce que j'ai besoin d'une présence à mes côtés pour le moment. »

La blonde soupira, posa son portable sur la table de nuit et se lova dans les bras du grand Uchiha. Ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure solution, elle le savait, mais Itachi était un garçon rassurant et à l'écoute des autres, toujours, même s'il ne le semblait pas à première vue.

« Donc tu aimes Nara, mais tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est ça ?  
- Bah oui, mais non, mais c'est un peu ça… Même si c'est pas exactement ça… Mais c'est dans ce genre là.  
- Donc tu ne l'assumes pas… c'est ça ?  
- Tu m'énerves Itachi ! Arrête de faire genre que tu comprends toujours tout, bouda la blonde.  
- Mais j'essaye de décrypter les conneries que tu sors ! grogna le brun.  
- Mouais, 'vais aux toilettes… »

La blonde se leva et sorti de la pièces laissant un nouvel ami dans toutes ces interrogations.  
C'est là que le téléphone vibra sur la table, Itachi sourit victorieusement et attrapa le cellulaire, ouvrant le clapet : « All…  
_ - Temari, c'est Shikamaru. Je sais, c'est con de t'appeler comme ça. Je vais peut-être passer pour un gros bouffon, mais je dois te le dire, je t'aime, Temari. Enfin peut-être, hein ! Prends pas tout au premier degré, mais voilà quoi ! Cette situation me tape sur les nerfs… … … Temari ?  
_ - Non, Itachi.  
_ - Itachi ?  
_ - Oui, Itachi.  
_ - Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec le téléphone de Temari !  
_ - Eh bien… Elle est avec moi. Elle se repose, tu sais, quand on est avec un étalon comme moi, c'est dur de ne pas être fatigué après…  
_ - –Clic– » _

Le grand brun haussa les épaules et raccrocha quand la blonde revint : « Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?  
- Pour rien.  
- C'est à dire ?  
- Ton Shika vient d'appeler.  
- Et ?  
- Et rien…  
- Itachi, t'as fait quoi ?  
- Rien…  
- Bordel, dis-moi ce que t'as foutu !  
- … »

[…]

Shikamaru rata un battement le combiné toujours en main. Alors c'est comme ça qu'elle était en fait ? Juste une femme trop conne qui, quand elle se sentait mal allait voir ailleurs ?  
Alors elle ne valait vraiment pas la peine qu'il se soit tant tourmenté pour elle. Il s'était pris la tête pour une _salope_ qui n'en valait pas la peine.

« Merde ! »

Il envoya son portable contre le mur face à lui, le faisant presque exploser et respira rapidement, le souffle court. Il était Frustré, frustré parce-qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas lui crier dessus, il ne pouvait pas la frapper, il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. Car rien ne les reliaient.  
Le brun rit jaune puis se plaça deux doigts contre la tempe : « Pan… »  
_Pauvre conne_, aucune dignité…  
Il s'allongea sur son lit, passant les bras derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux, soufflant longuement pour se détendre. Être sur les nerfs, c'était pas son truc, jamais il n'était en colère, ou alors très rarement. Mais Temari l'avait fichu en l'air pour les quelques jours à venir.  
La sonnerie stridente attribuée aux gêneurs venus voir les Nara résonna dans toute la maison. Shikamaru, trop énervé pour aller voir la commère qui avait entendu des mots en trop, resta allongé, dos à la porte de sa chambre, ruminant toutes ses sales pensées envers la blonde, même si au fond de lui il n'en pensait pas un mot.  
La voix résonnant au bas de l'escalier le fit se réveiller il la connaissait. Même si pour les minutes qui étaient passées il la détestait, il savait que rien ne l'empêcherait de la rejoindre. Mais c'était sa fierté qui en prendrait un coup ! Même si depuis quelques temps il ne ressentait même plus l'envie de la garder.

« Shikamaru ! Temari est en bas, je la fais monter ? »

Le brun ne répondit rien et se coucha sous la couette, remontée au dessus de son crâne.  
Les escaliers grincèrent, signe qu'une personne montait les marches en vieux bois. La tête toujours sous la couette, il sentit ses tripes se tordre alors que la demoiselle s'asseyait sur le bord de son lit, posant la main sur la couverture en boule.

« Shika, Shika, c'est toi ?  
- Grml-mm.  
- Ca va ?  
- Hm.  
- Tu me fais la gueule ?

- … »

La blonde soupira d'un air contrit et releva la couette dévoilant les cheveux attachés du Nara : « Alors c'est vrai ce qu'a dit Kiba ?  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

La blonde resta un moment silencieuse puis remonta sur l'oreiller du garçon, de façon à être plus proche de son visage.

« Il m'a dit plein de truc. Mais c'est pas de lui que je veux l'entendre.  
- Ah bon ? »

Il retira sa couette et la mit en bas de ses pieds, en une boule difforme, et s'installa à côté de Temari, sur le même oreiller : « T'as vraiment couché avec Itachi ?  
- Alors c'est ça qu'il t'a raconté ? »

La blonde fronça les sourcils et le regarda gravement : « Mais j'ai rien fait avec lui, je te l'assure. Et puis, il n'est vraiment pas mon type, déclara la blonde, croisant les doigts derrière son dos.  
- Ah…  
- Et de toute façon, c'est quoi le souci ? C'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble ! »

Le brun rougit et se décolla de la demoiselle.

« Tu sais, t'es un mec super, c'est à se demander ce que tu fous avec des déglingués comme nous.  
- Pour ce que j'ai à per… »

La blonde posa sa joue contre celle du Nara, puis l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

« Si t'as rien à perdre, tu pourrais me remettre sur le droit chemin ? »

Le brun bougea à peine pour se retrouver presque au-dessus de la jeune fille et l'embrassa brusquement : « Maintenant, c'est les vacances, ou y repensera dans deux mois, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et continua à l'embrasser.

**OoOoO**

« Je suis le meilleur ! 78 sur 100 ! Oh ouaiiii !  
- Ta gueule, c'est moi la meilleure, j'ai eu 87 sur 100. »

La blonde leva les mains au ciel et sauta en l'air. Kiba, lui, bougonna en croisant les bras.  
Cela faisait trois mois que les cours avaient repris, même si l'université où étaient Temari et Kiba n'était pas la même que celle du Nara, les cours particuliers qu'il avait donné aux deux amis c'était avérés utiles…

_La vie serait différente, c'était un nouveau départ._

« C'est qui Ze best, c'est Ze Winneuse *-* ? C'est Sandouuuu ! Haaaan yeah (H) ! Breuf… Alours, qu'en pensez-vous ? Déjà, on peut retirer le _mielleux_. Il manque pas quelque chose ? »

Commentaires ? --- Reviews ?

**Sandou**


End file.
